Forgot About Jay
by DaMNM
Summary: They Forgot About Jay.


Forgot About Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay

Nowadays everyone acts like they got something to say

But nothing comes out when they move their lips just a bunch of gibberish

Y'all motherfuckers act like you forgot about Jay


End file.
